The invention generally relates to block transmission systems. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and system for transmitting training information in a block transmission system.
In some known multiple transmit antenna systems such as 802.16e and 802.16d wireless Metropolitan Area Networks (MAN), a preamble is transmitted from a single transmit antenna and training information is provided separately for remaining transmit antennas. This may result in non-uniform training for the transmit antennas.
In some known block transmission systems, the preamble includes a cell identifier based on which the receiver identifies a base station. A cell identifier generally refers to a sequence based on which a receiver identifies a base station. Periodicity or strong correlation properties in the time domain, helps in synchronizing a receiver in a block transmission system which has a significant number of cell identifiers.
There is therefore, a need for a method and system in which training information with substantial periodicity and good pilot density is transmitted to simultaneously train all existing transmit antennas.